


Light Proof

by MercyKilling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Porn, BAMF Loki, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Dark, Dark Steve, F/M, FBI Agent Tony, Gang Violence, Hurt Tony, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, MCU Avergers, Multi, NYPD Agent Steve, POV Multiple, Plans, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Undercover, ptsd tony, reactionary gang loki, undercover tony
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU,黑帮/警察背景，关系混乱黄暴风警告)<br/>并不同于NYPD其他勾结黑帮的警察，小队队长Steve Rogers和Loki Laufeyson掌管的黑帮达成协议则是为了上层铲除他们的计划。在这个危险的过程中，Steve和同事们接触到了Loki身边的手下Tony Stark，除了发现他Loki有点奇怪的关系，Steve还发现了Tony身上越来越多的奇怪之处。他走得越近，知道的越多，就越无法坐视不管。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有角色，他们属于漫威。在盾3上映看罗师傅在罗素兄弟剧本下神TM崩坏打妮妮之前我得让大家疼爱妮妮一下......然而看在最近骚妮和CE照个照片都照的像结婚照发个推特都能打情骂俏花式发糖的份上，认真脸表示，不管基神老贾吧唧博士锤哥小鸟怎么花式撩妮妮以及互撩，这篇主要还是盾铁。之前写的都太温馨（？）惹，这次想尝试黑暗风，关系各种混乱，鞠躬。

“没想到NYPD也会有来求我们的一天，我还以为你们只会讨好MS13那帮废物。”

对面男人讥讽的话音刚落，来自四周的刺耳笑声就在空旷的立方体里爆发。Steve Rogers身上厚实的皮夹克足够挡住十月夜晚的大部分寒意，但站在纽约布朗士的仓库里，除了被几十个枪口对准的如跗骨之蛆的麻痹感，他还是从心口开始全身发冷。

跑到邪神Loki的地盘和他谈交易，这本来就不属于一个惜命的警察会做的事情。

Loki玩味地看着Steve毫无动摇的脸，眯起那双灰绿色的阴鸷眼睛：“希望我们的合作能让你忘了条子的那一套。”

他再也没看Steve一眼，离开的时候顺便提及了一个名字：“Tony,送Agent Rogers 回家。”

其他的手下跟在Loki Laufeyson身后走出了仓库，敞开的大门让滞浊的空气被夜风吹散，同时让Steve紧绷到不受控制的肌肉舒缓了一些。他试着把双手插进夹克的口袋里，用力握了一下，满掌湿凉。

他向出口走去，却意识到还有一个人跟着。脚步声很轻，在他斜后方保持着不远不近的距离。Steve皱眉，转身看向那个“Tony”，不动声色地下了驱逐令：“我可以自己回去，替我向Mr. Laufeyson 表达谢意。” 

可Tony完全没有离开的意思，相反地嘴角浮上一个笑容：“哥们，互相理解，这是老板的命令，我想我要是就这么回去，就看不到明天的太阳了。”他两根手指摆出枪的形状，对着太阳穴轻轻地“POW”了一声。

远处被铁丝网隔离开的黑暗中，惨叫声很合时宜地响起，Steve恍然间看到血液在Tony身后开出妖冶的花。

“Agent, 上车吧。”黑色轿车停得很近，Tony走上前去贴心地为Steve拉开了车门，在确认Steve不会跑掉之后绕到驾驶座上发动了汽车：“你家在哪里？”

“Brooklyn, Carroll Gardens, Sackett Street.*”

车开得很快，好在Steve习惯了在纽约大街小巷追嫌疑人时更加夸张的速度。车里两个人相对沉默，都没有费心找话题，Steve的眼神一路从窗外被路灯照亮的街滑向Tony握着方向盘的骨节分明的手，再到他线条清晰的侧脸。

“怎么了，Agent？”开着车的Tony敏锐地察觉到Steve的眼神，在红灯的路口停下后，似笑非笑地看向Steve——Steve突然发现这个男人有一双漂亮的眼睛——棕色的眸子装满了融化的焦糖，反射着灯光的色彩显得湿润而明亮；再加上长而卷翘的睫毛，对于一个亡命之徒来说，迷人得过头了。

Steve不着痕迹地移开眼睛：“我还不知道你的名字。”

“你不是已经听到Loki说了。”

“你的姓？”

“你们打算来一次联谊？”左耳里的声音突然响起，把Tony所有的话堵在喉咙里。

“我不喜欢你审问犯人的语气。”Tony一脚油门，Steve的头由于惯性撞在头枕上一声闷响。

“Hey！”Steve摸着后脑，不疼，但是没人被莫名其妙指责还笑得出来。他忍不住翻了个白眼，不知道是不是因为自己警察的身份让Tony不舒服，又或者是Tony性格谨慎？总之他无法理解Tony对他的抗拒，干脆不去过问。

车里的静默和过大的暖风让人昏昏欲睡，再加上NYPD一个星期的加班部署，完成第一阶段任务的Steve精神放松下去，夜灯在他的余光里星星点点散落于身后，渐渐将他拖入昏沉的黑暗中。

不知睡了多久，他在Tony慵懒的声音中惊醒：“Agent，我想你该下车了，你可没法在这睡一晚。”Tony对上Steve泛着红血丝的湛蓝眼眸，挑挑眉毛：“你需要补充精力才能去找乐子。”

Steve因为Tony的话皱起眉头，活动了一下酸涩的脖颈：“谢谢你送我回来。”他对男人点了点头，推开车门的一瞬被寒风驱散走了所有睡意。

Tony正欲驱车离开，沉寂了一路的蓝牙耳机里重新传出幽幽的声音：“我很欣慰你没有把我们的新伙伴送到床上。”

“这是个好主意，”Tony瞥了一眼Steve没入转角黑暗的宽阔背影，舔了舔嘴唇：“然后你就可以待在线路对面听完全程，uh？”

Loki没接话，兴致缺缺地冷哼：“你昨天的工作结束了。”

Tony伸了个懒腰：“那我可以去享受我昨天的夜生活了。”

“是的。”

他恨一切超出他控制的事情，很不幸地，现在他没有改变一切的能力，Loki Laufeyson从不在可控范围内。

穿着风衣的黑色身影站在车灯的白光里，闭眼时都已在视网膜烙下痕迹。直到那冷酷的剪影拉开车门，冰凉的手指捏住Tony的下颌逼迫他和男人接吻时Tony都屏着呼吸。

“呼吸，Stark。”男人暂时放过了他的嘴唇，讽刺地笑：“你知道接下来该怎么做。”

“取悦你？”Tony低头看了一眼游走在他锁骨上的手，扬起了头：“当然，无论做什么Tony Stark 都是最棒的。”

Loki没说话，只是手在Tony的喉咙上收紧，像扭曲的毒蛇缠紧他的喉咙。

“我会盯好Steve Rogers的。”

“这很好。”

“那，我今天的工作只有这个？”

“这不是现在需要问的事。”Loki伸出一只手，抚上Tony微微颤抖的眼皮。

当Loki将身体重新覆上来时，Tony在他目光的死角处将一个指甲大小的黑色圆片折断在手指间，两块不均匀的碎片悄无声息地滑落在脚垫上。

与此同时，公寓房间里的Steve因为耳机中突然而至的强烈电流刺啦声失手打翻了水杯。

他叹息一声，重新给自己倒了一杯水。

至少他清楚了男人姓Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC警告*

无聊如常的周一。五年前的James Barnes转着手里的笔，坐在NYPD的办公室里面对眼前的一堆空白报告发呆。

“我恨案情报告。”他对面的Clint Barton毫无预兆地摔了笔：“要是让我知道发明这玩意的人，我一定会回到过去干掉他。”

五年后的James Barnes被绑在Steve Rogers对面的椅子上，没听进去男人说的任何一句话，只是一堆画面不受控制地涌进大脑。

“这些东西太恶心了，我需要点其他的来缓解压力。”James伸长手臂抱着后脑，眼睛四处乱瞟。

Oh.

他在望向门外的时候微笑，自己真是好运。

Nick Fury身后跟着的女人吸引了整个警局的目光，当然也包括James Barnes和Clint Barton。

“伙计，那个美人可太辣了。”Clint干巴巴的眼神随着Natasha绕过了转角，然后恍惚地望向James：“上帝在创造她的时候为什么那么偏心？”

双眼放光的James吹了个口哨：“对她有兴趣？我可以帮你要她的联系方式。” James拨了拨头发，从座位上弹起来就要冲向Natasha的方向。但他还没走出办公室门，就被Clint拽住后领扯了回来：“Oh，帮我？就凭你从来没把pub里问到的号码给我，我也是不会相信你的！”

James扭着身体挣脱开Clint的手，敷衍地理了理衬衫继续迈开脚步：“不可能！对，那个Lisa！”

“那个你历任女友里最丑的那个的姐姐！？你他妈的还敢提？！”Clint欺身上前卡住了James的肩关节，另一只将James的左臂向后一拧。

“我交过最丑的女友也比你这个处男的右手强！” James顺着Clint的力度转了半圈，右手毫不留情地向着Clint抓着他的手腕劈了下去。

“我，他妈的，不是处男！Bitch！”Clint被迫松开了右手，躲过了James的手刀后握拳向他的腰际锤去。

“你，他妈的，还是个处女？” James大笑着接下了Clint的这一拳，平复了笑声靠在办公桌上歪头看翻着白眼的Clint：“小鸟，喜欢就去啊，但是要是美人先喜欢上我我也没办法。”

“得了吧……”Clint的话停在了嘴边，James背对大门，他顺着Clint的目光转身望去，一脸玩世不恭的样子正对上女人冰冷的表情。

在很长一段黑暗而痛苦的时间里，她红色的发成为温暖他的跳跃的火，绿眼睛里高傲的神采是照亮他前路的光。

因为一瞬间的分神，James Barnes的脸颊挨了Steve的一记重拳，他的大脑一阵眩晕，记忆片段就像从未存在过般淹没在眼前的一片血红中。他甩甩头上的汗水，瘫坐在狼藉的桌椅和扎人的花瓶碎片中间喘着粗气。他望向自己沾着粘稠鲜血的指骨，意识到自己不知何时挣脱开了束缚，和Steve缠斗在一起。

“Bucky……Stop it.”Steve眼眶和颧骨上的擦伤连带着周围的皮肤开始肿胀，鼻血缓缓地滴下来，他勉强撑住疼痛的右腿，样子颇显狼狈。

“Who the hell is BUCKY?”地上的男人表情凶狠地爬起来，身形还有些摇摇晃晃。

“Bucky.”Steve只是小心翼翼地重复着这个名字：“Bucky，James Bucky Barnes.”

“我认识你。”Steve口中的“Bucky”表情有一丝松动：“你是谁。”

“Steve Rogers，你的朋友。”

朋友这个概念太过模糊了，Bucky姑且把它当成“队友”处理。

“我脑子里，有一个女人，她是谁。”Bucky警惕地抱着自己的头，仿佛Steve随时会扑上来再打上一架：“她是谁。”

Steve抹掉自己唇上的血，缓缓上前一步：“她叫Natasha Romanov，是你喜欢的人。”

“我喜欢……”

喜欢这个词有点陌生，在思考的时候免不了一阵头疼。Bucky在重复这个名字时想到了鲜血和刀锋，他想那是因为这个女人和这些词语都占据着自己心里同样的地位，让他着迷。

着迷？

Bucky想了想，继续说着：“Tony Stark.”

Steve身体一僵，吃惊得一时说不出话：“……你怎么知道他？”

Bucky没回答Steve满腹的疑问，只是自顾自地说着意义不明的词语。Steve注意到他说话时的眼神并没有集中在自己身上，忍不住询问：“是他伤害了你吗？”

“他流血。”

“流血？他对你做了什么？”

Bucky的精神开始疲倦，这是他努力的极限了。自从被九头蛇抓走成为他们的傀儡，每当有回忆生长的苗头，无尽的洗脑就会把它们扼死在破土之前。现在即使被解救出了地狱，他却只记得杀戮，疼痛，伤痕，血光漫天。

门悄无声息地打开，Steve紧紧盯着走进房间的男人，手握紧了腰后的枪。

“你来这里干什么。”Steve低声问。

“Enflurane，他对这个适应良好。他现在需要休息了，停止问他一切。”

Steve熟悉这种麻醉剂，心稍微放下了些。他谨慎地看着男人的下一步行动。男人用一块手帕捂住Bucky的口鼻，Bucky惊讶中抬起的眼睛很快毫无光泽地沉寂下去，犹如一潭死水平静得让Steve心惊。迷晕Bucky的男人扔掉手里的手帕，艰难地把Bucky背起来扔到旁边的沙发上躺下，抬起他的双腿放平时嘴里还不住絮叨着：“Hey，哥们，你今天说得够多了。Damn it，你真是越来越重，NYPD录用标准难道就是肌肉男吗？”

“我很疑惑Mr.Laufeyson为什么会派人来这里。”看见了Bucky胸口正常的呼吸起伏，Steve按在枪上的手缓缓放下。

“我也很奇怪NYPD为什么会派人来殴打他们的前探员。”回头打量着Steve的脸，Tony不甘示弱地回应：“而且被派来的探员还没有完成任务的能力？”

把昏迷的Bucky安顿好，男人转向Steve：“你已经听到了那天Loki说让我看紧你，今天看到我似乎并不稀奇吧。”男人耸肩，离开Bucky身边时一副事不关己的样子。

“你现在又是以什么身份和我说话？Loki派你监视我，你又怎么会轻易告诉我这件事。”

Tony也不拆穿Steve的谎言，径直走到他面前，这时Steve才近距离感受到男人可称之为“娇小”的身高，然而Tony仰着头望向他的气势却丝毫不落下风。他靠得过近的距离像是在宣判什么，又有一种Steve无法解读的暧昧不清的情绪。Tony吐出词句时，温热的呼吸吹拂在Steve的伤口上，像猫爪抓挠般激起一阵酥麻：“以现在的身份，我没有回答你问题的义务。”

“这个人真的很有趣。”Steve想着，嘴角轻轻扬起一个笑容又很快被掩盖过去。

颜色艳丽的舌尖从Tony的双唇间一闪而过，带着蛊惑的意味停留在了唇角。

Steve眯起眼睛，觉得恼怒又对眼前的男人发不起火：“无意冒犯，但是，你和Bucky为什么认识？”

“看来你愿意告诉我你怎么和你的女友认识的？”Tony挑眉：“一个比喻——这只是很隐私。”男人食指微勾，伸手给“Private”加了个引号。

“我没有女友，就这样。现在作为交换你可以告诉我你怎么认识Bucky的了？”

“那很好，作为交换我也可以告诉你我和Bucky没有上过床。”男人依旧敷衍地抵抗着，没有对Steve吐露真相，这也在Steve的意料之内——他怎么能指望刚认识不到一周的人信任他？在几秒钟的对视后，Tony垂下眼睫一言不发地转身离开，背影在Steve眼中竟有些仓皇。他不知道Tony在逃避什么，但男人抗拒的情绪让他无法再深究下去。

Steve从窗口看到Tony开着他的车离开这温吞的高墙，紧跟着下了楼。他辨别着四面八方的气味：碘仿、酒精、旧报纸、恐惧。他呼吸这一切，走向大厅。

“你的探视结束了？”登记处的男人头也不抬，戴着白手套的手递出一张表格：“请签字。”

Steve照做了，递回表格时并没有马上离开：“OK……刚刚还有一个人来探视James Barnes对吗？能把他的登记表给我吗？”

“抱歉，我们要保护探视者的个人隐私。”男人的语气平淡，甚至对Steve脸上的伤也没表现出一点不自然。他脸上的神情，以及淡蓝色的眼睛都冷硬得像一块冰。

“但是你们要对受保护者的安全负责。”

“请放心，如果有人向我们索要您的信息我们也是不会透露的。”

二人僵持了很久，Steve甚至拿出了警官证也没起到任何作用。他只得选择回到警局：“Clint？你现在在忙吗？好的，帮我调出来Tony Stark的档案，我这就回警局，谢谢你，另外……”

Steve推门而出的同时，登记处的男人抬手按住了耳中的小东西：“Sir，Mr. Rogers 已经离开了。”

“Jarvis，做的不错，如果你在我旁边我一定会感激的给你一个吻了。”Tony开着车窗，被些许阳光增温的风咆哮着穿过他的发间，某处传来刹车的巨响，他的手指轻轻弹动了一下：“今天还真是不走运，看个朋友都能碰到那个警察。他来看Bucky到底是出于什么目的。”

“我很期待那个吻，Sir，关于目的，我认为他需要Mr. Barnes的帮助，即使Mr. Barnes的记忆状况不太稳定，他和Mr. Barnes在你到达之前的对话录音已经发到你的手机上。”

“谢谢你，J，处理那些东西就靠你了。回头见。”

Jarvis挂断通话，删除通话记录，重新戴上手套，将所有自己和Tony Stark的出现从监视画面和音频中删除，将Tony前来探视时填的表格工整折好放入口袋，不着痕迹地抹掉二人来过的一切痕迹。

对于自己的Sir为了摆脱Loki Laufeyson监视的的固执，他习以为常，同时甘之如饴。

做完了这一切，Jarvis面无表情地望向被塞在桌下的昏迷的男人，皱着眉将他搬到椅子上，解开他身上的束缚，亡灵般淡漠地穿过厅堂，悄无声息地消失在爬山虎遍布的墙外。

距离他几十公里，音频和汽车的发动机一起响着。

“Bucky，最近怎么样？”

“老样子，恢复中，在和我聊天之前我建议你先把我绑起来。”  
“不。”  
“为你和我的安全考虑一下。”  
*叹息声、窸窣轻响*  
“这就好了，工作日怎么会来看我？”  
“出了点问题，关于那个人。”  
“所以是Fury让你来看看我状况的。”  
“没错，我们需要你的帮助。”  
“帮助Anti-crime，有点困难。”  
“所以你要尽快好起来，兄弟。”  
“我会的。”  
“NYPD的大家都很想念你。”  
“这很荣幸。”  
“你想了解些什么吗？”  
“……”  
“Bucky？”  
“Bucky，清醒一下，我是Steve Rogers.”  
*绑带撕扯声、桌椅翻倒声、打斗声*


End file.
